The present invention provides novel prostacyclin analogs. Particularly, the present invention relates to prostacyclin analogs substituted at the C-19 position by hydroxy.
Particularly, the present invention relates to 2-decarboxy-2-hydroxymethyl-19-hydroxy-6a-carba-PGI.sub.2 compounds. The novel prostacyclin analogs are useful for pharmacological purposes, e.g., as anti-asthmatic agents. The preparation and use of these compounds is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,508.